Tangled Strings of Fate
by MasquedAngel
Summary: In high school, Nagisa had been crazy in love with Rei Ryugazaki. No matter how hard he tried, he eventually let it slip. They began to drift apart after that. Then things take a turn for the worse. How does he react when it's three years later and he runs into Rei of all people on his way to work... at a strip club? Eventual Reigisa & established MakoHaru. Rin's here, too!


_Hey there. Thanks for clicking on my story! Just a few quick things before we begin._

1\. There are a lot of stripper AUs out there. This is merely my addition to the AU. If anything is similar to a story already out there, it's merely coincidental.

2\. I love reviews. I publicly reply to them at the top of each new chapter. This is designed to give acknowledgement and inspire reviews. If you don't want to read it, feel free to skip it.

3\. I know nothing of strip clubs. I've never been to one. (Yes, I'm old enough, however, I don't have the balls to go into one alone.) This is based on research and more of the sport of pole dancing. If you've seen videos, it's way cooler than regular erotic dancing.

4\. If you're a fan of my story Coming Together, I promise I'll update that soon. (I've been busy with work and college stuff.)

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Tangled Strings of Fate**

**Chapter 1**

Nagisa hated his life. Nothing seemed to go right after _the incident_ in high school. He finally confessed to Rei... and that_ hadn't_ ended in disaster, exactly. At least, not right away. It simply was the first domino to fall.

It was after their last swim practice of their third year. The rest of the team had all gone inside to hit the showers. It was just the two of them. The setting was romantic enough as is, but being alone made Nagisa's heart flutter with both excitement and fear. Rei still had no idea. Maybe he did. The two of them always joked and called each other beautiful. But still. No confession.

To be honest, the only thing that made that night different was the fact they were completely alone. Even Ama-chan had left for the evening.

It started out as splashing, joking, and playing, but their innocent jokes turned into hardcore flirting. And then they got cold. Nagisa suggested cuddling since neither of them wanted to get out yet. It turned into a hot and heavy make-out session.

Before he knew it, those words slipped out of his mouth. Rei stared at him dumbfoundedly before scooting away and giving them both space. Rei was honest; he said he felt attracted, but he didn't want to pursue a relationship. That was fine with Nagisa.

But it was after that night that their daily routine was brought into question. All the little touches, the smirks, Nagisa's flirty nature. Where were the boundaries? Suddenly, nothing felt the same. Nagisa grew uncomfortable being so touchy-feely. He stopped hugging and clinging to all people in general.

He and Rei stopped talking as much after they won fourth in Nationals. Without the swim club, there was only bus rides. Even so, they both were usually absorbed with studying for tests. On the last day, Nagisa finally told Rei what college he was going to. Rei wasn't going to the same one.

Nagisa was equally happy and depressed with the revelation. He was happy to not have to see Rei and constantly deal with the awkwardness between them, but he was sad that they weren't close anymore.

Then, the real devastation struck. His parents found out about his sexuality. His family was a more traditional type. Since he was the only son, they were extremely disappointed and angry... so they disowned him. His college tuition? Forget it.

He was on his own. His sisters tried to help, but his mom did everything she could to prevent them from talking. Nagisa didn't want any issues to arise, so he changed his number and did his best to forget about everything. That was also the night he decided to cut off all ties to "his previous life." That meant no more of the Iwatobi gang. No more Rin or Nitori.

After that, he needed a place to crash. He once read a post online about getting a gym membership if you ended up homeless. In his wallet, he had about three hundred dollars. That would have to do until he could get a job.

When he wandered around looking for a gym, he came across the seedier part of the district... And that's when it hit him that he was attractive. Men and women both stared at him as he walked by. When he saw a gay strip club's flyer asking for more dancers... He decided to go in. He figured why not. He had nothing to lose.

Ever since that night, he lived fairly well. His original intention was to go back to school. After he got a day job, though, he decided he didn't _need_ to return to school. It didn't take him more than a few months to find solid ground. He got a middle class apartment and made plenty of new friends. He told himself he didn't need his family or his old set of friends… including Rei.

**Present Day**

It was a night like any other. Nagisa had a habit of getting coffee at the same little coffee shop on his way to the strip club every Friday. Since he worked as a secretary at a high-end law firm, he made good money. If he was honest, he didn't need his job as a stripper, but he enjoyed it.

That Friday night, he was preparing to unveil his newer talents: choreographing and belly dancing. He'd been working a long time on them both, so he was excited. He went to the coffee shop with a pep in his step. Just after he ordered his frappuccino, though, that was about to change.

Across the room, the last person in the world he wanted to see stood in line, staring down at his phone. Panic flooded his veins. He didn't want to see Rei... or rather he didn't want Rei to see him. This was too random, too sudden. Quickly, he grabbed his coffee and tried to leave.

Too late.

"Nagisa?" an all too familiar voice asked while reaching for his arm.

He turned around and debated faking everything as he did in high school, but thought better of it. "What do you want, Rei?" he asked coldly. If Rei thought there was any resentment, he'd leave him alone, right? Nagisa had to hope. He wasn't sure how Rei would take the news of his professions... and lack of schooling, and everything else that changed.

Violet eyes scrunched in confusion and he asked, "How are you? We haven't seen each other in years! You lost contact..."

Nagisa could see the hurt in Rei's eyes as the said the last sentence. He felt a twinge of guilt, but none of that had been his fault. It wasn't as if he wanted to be disowned and lose everything. But now, he didn't want to do this. He wasn't ready to open up. He brushed off the hand on his arm and said, "Didn't you think that happened for a reason?"

More hurt flashed in those purple eyes. It hurt him to act so cruel, but it was his only defense against this invasion of the past.

"Are you upset with me?" Rei asked dejectedly, clearly trying not to show how hurt he was.

"Do you seriously have to ask?" It frightened Nagisa how easily he could flip a switch and be so rude, so cold. It was too easy to let go of the built up bitterness towards his parents. "Of course I am. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

He turned on his heels without meeting Rei's eyes. He couldn't do it. This wasn't something he ever expected to happen. As soon as he was sure he wasn't followed, his composure crumbled. His lips trembled and tears began to form in his eyes. He tried, in vain, to conceal his emotions before walking into the club.

"Nagi? Are you alright?" Ayaka asked as he walked in.

"No, but I will be," he answered hopefully as he headed for his dressing room. He had a performance to give.

...

Rei was looking forward to this. Rin managed to drag him, Haru, and Makoto to a strip club. Despite his protests, Rei was honestly excited. These nights were always fun, and he needed fun after the terrible incident with Nagisa. Clearly something about the blonde was different... But Rei didn't want to think about it anymore.

He sipped his drink before looking back to the stage. They were in between acts right now. The next dancer, Stargaze, was going to start any moment now. He heard a lot about Stargaze. Apparently he was the best male pole dancer in Tokyo. Rei was eager to see what all the fuss was about.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for has almost arrived. Who would like to join Stargaze on stage?" Hands flew up all across the audience. Rin raised his hand, clearly just for the hell of it. The announcer talked to a few people, dismissing them all. "You there, with the red hair, come with me." The announcer pointed to Rin. With a flabbergasted look on his face, Rin walked forward to the stage. "What are you here tonight for, good sir?"

"I'm here to unwind and enjoy myself," he answered naturally. He recovered quickly from his shock.

"Well you'll definitely enjoy yourself tonight. Go sit in the chair and wait for Stargaze to dazzle you," the announcer said with a wink. "At last, feast your eyes on the lovely Stargaze!" He exited the stage before the lights went black.

Sultry and rhythmical foreign music began to play over the speakers. Golden hued lights shined to the left as a beautiful dancer entered the stage. He was adorned in layers of sheer fabric in deep shades of red and fuchsia. Golden jewelry dangled from his ears, wrists, ankles, and hips. His face was masked by a decorative veil. Rei instantly was enticed with the lascivious dancer in Arabian attire.

His slender hips moved in sync with the beats of the drum as he swirled them seductively. The man, Stargaze, sauntered over to Rin, who was just as mesmerized as Rei. His arms made beautiful lines as he danced towards the redhead. Never did he break eye contact with the audience as he rolled his body onto Rin's back. Delicate looking hands slid down Rin's chest from behind before sinking lower. Rin tried to grab the dancer, but he flirtatiously leaped just out of reach.

Rei watched as Stargaze's slim fingers gripped the veil and pulled it off. Rei could have sworn that his heart stopped beating as he looked at none other than Nagisa. But Nagisa didn't even notice him. He kept up his erotic dance. He grabbed the fabric of the veil with both hands and twirled with it. The layers of fabric at his pants flowed beautifully as he spun.

When he ceased his spinning, he danced over to Rin once more. In front of him, he rolled his pelvis into Rin, who wore yet another face of shock. Before Rin could react any differently, Nagisa pivoted so he was facing the audience. He sat in Rin's lap and moved Rin's hands to rest on Nagisa's exposed abdomen. He arched his back with a come-hither look to the audience before body rolling again. Rin wore a grin as Nagisa teased him.

The music picked up, and Rei tried to look away as Nagisa gave Rin a lap dance, but he was too enthralled by the sultry blonde. Nagisa spread his legs apart and wrapped them around Rin before arching his back again towards the audience. He placed his forearms on the stage and unwrapped his legs from Rin. Held up only by this forearms, he straightened his torso and spread his legs to the splits in the air. He came down gracefully and rolled over to face the audience.

He stood slowly as he pulled his leg back with one arm. The other arm extended up beautifully enough to rival a ballerina's. He suddenly turned on one foot back to Rin. Slowly, Nagisa lowered his other leg across Rin's shoulders slowly. The music began to calm down as the blonde thrust his hips at Rin, who looked at "Stargaze" with lust in his eyes.

Upon lowering his leg, he pulled back some fabric, revealing a toned, slender leg to the audience. Cheers erupted, but Nagisa smirked before covering his leg once more. He resumed his bewitching dance. He shook his hips and extended out his arms before sensually pulling off his half-shirt. His jewelry jingled as he danced across the stage. His hips swung in way Rei didn't think was possible.

Nagisa, apparently done teasing the audience, tore off the fabric on his right leg. He sauntered over to Rin and wrapped him in it. Rin stood as Nagisa pulled him close with the beautiful fabric. When their bodies were touching, he fell back and pulled himself up slowly, vertebrae by vertebrae. Rin was being driven crazy at the slow, intimate contact. Nagisa's hips met just below his, and then he kept going. His chest met Rin's before he flipped around to face the audience again. He pressed back into Rin's crotch as he bent over. He allowed Rin's hands to wander all over his smooth, bare skin.

Nagisa must have said something to him, because when his hands trailed over his thigh, the other layers of fabric covering his leg fell to the floor. "Stargaze" was practically bare before the audience. His crotch was covered by a skimpy silk scarlet brief that left nothing to his imagination. The golden jewelry still jingled, but that was all he had covering himself besides the brief.

Rei was speechless. The most raved about stripper was his "special friend" from high school... As much as he wanted to be horrified, he was too enticed by his movements. The way he pressed up against Rin, the flick of his hands with the beat, and the way those hips circled around all were too enchanting to look away.

As Rei refocused on the events in front of him and not his wild thoughts, he blushed. Nagisa was provocative all right, but this... This was too much. He took the fabric from his pant leg and had Rin hold it up for him. The way he moved suggested he was taking it off. He pulled the pink fabric from Rin's hands, and revealed that he had something even more revealing. A thong. It covered everything it needed to by law, but Rei's breath was taken away.

He thrusted his ass harder towards Rin's crotch and grabbed him needily, like he was climaxing right then and there. He pushed Rin lightly away from him and he bent backwards to do the splits in the air once more. This time, he was on his hands and he bent his left leg at the knee. The music built up to a climax just as he reached his position. Then, it stopped. Everyone in the audience held their breath as Nagisa moved his legs to bend behind him. The beat dropped when his legs touched the floor.

The music was no longer Arabian. It was more or less regular strip club music, it just had an Arabian flare. Nagisa began to dance the second the music started, and it was just as provocative as before. His hips still circled around in the most alluring way. He leaped to the pole in the center of the stage. He climbed up the pole while rolling his body against it.

When he reached the top, a good twenty feet above the ground, he swung around the pole with only one leg and one hand. Rei was terrified that he'd fall, but he didn't. Instead, he stopped spinning and grabbed with both hands. He spread his legs straight to the left, seemingly defying gravity. Just when Rei thought he couldn't do anything more surprising, he continued to move his legs up behind him, above him. He brought them together on both sides of the pole and let go with his hands.

He stretched his arms out and reached towards the audience like he was longing for someone, desiring for someone. Nearly at the same time, his hands gripped the pole as his legs let go. He spun around more, this time moving his legs around together behind him. His chest pushed out, arching his back. Every single movement the blonde did had Rei's heart hammering in his chest. Never before had he ever been so worried and turned on at the same time.

Rei was hypnotized by how incredibly the blonde's body moved with the pole, the things he could do. It astonished Rei that in the time Nagisa had been gone, this is what he was doing. He'd been turning on men and women and doing such strangely erotic things with this pole.

Rei tried to make sense of how Nagisa could barely be connected to the pole without falling. He pulled his legs into the splits and clung to the pole with his arm. God, even his _face _added to it. He looked so unbearably sexy with that look on his face. The music picked up, and he suddenly dropped ten feet. Rei just about had a heart attack, but realized quickly that the drop had been planned. From there, he slowly lowered himself onto the floor. On his knees, he began to roll his body up against it and grind into it. He danced around the pole like he danced around Rin.

His hips swayed from side to side as he ran a hand through his hair and leaned back. He swung around the pole and climbed back up using his calf and shin. Once he reached his desired height, he lifted one leg up and wrapped his ankle around it. He let go with everything else and spun with an amorous smile on his face.

Rei stared at him, absolutely mystified, as he finished his wildly erotic dance with the pole. The crowd erupted into loud applause, cheers, and catcalls. Nagisa moved to the front of the center stage with a smile on his face and bowed. "Thank you very much!" he shouted enthusiastically. The announcer handed him a microphone from below. "I hope you enjoyed my performance tonight. I'd like to thank my partner tonight for assisting me! One last thing," he said happily. "I teach classes here during the week. Unfortunately, I can't teach these for free, but for everyone's first lesson, it is free! You can find the schedule on our website or in the lobby. I hope to see you there!" he finished with that brilliant smile of his. He handed the mic back to the announcer before bowing once more. He danced off the stage with a wink.

Rei looked at his friends, surprised to see Rin back. He hadn't noticed him return. It was pretty clear none of them knew what to say. They hadn't been expecting this at all.

Rin began to laugh after taking one last look at the stage. "I can't believe it. Nagisa went from childish to sexy as hell. I wonder how that happened..."

"He's been busy since we stopped talking," Haru commented coolly. "He's not very different, though."

"I agree," Makoto said, still blushing. "He may be a dancer now, but he sounded just like himself on stage."

"I want to see him," Rei murmured.

"Huh?" Rin shouted. Another act began with rather loud music.

"I want to see him! We should talk to people at the lobby," he replied loudly enough for them to hear. They all stood up and left the club area. Rei practically ran to the person at the lobby.

"Hello," a woman said with a smile. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'd like to speak to Hazuki Nagisa. I'm an old friend of his."

A flash of suspicion crossed her eyes. "I'm not sure how you know his name, sir, but many have tried to use that excuse to meet him. Give me your name and I'll pass it along to him." She looked concerned. Had she fallen for something like that from someone who meant to do harm to Nagisa? Panic flooded over Rei for a second.

"It's Ryugazaki Rei. If he's busy, I could give him my number," Rei said sincerely.

The girl's eyes furrowed. It seemed as if she recognized his name. "I'm sorry, but you're blacklisted from him. He has your name on the "No Requests" page. I highly doubt that he would accept your number."

Rei's heart clenched. What was going on with him? Why was Nagisa so angry earlier when they ran into each other? Surely it couldn't have been because of his initial rejection. There had to be more to it than that.

"Please allow me to see him. I... I think he needs to hear my apology..." Rei pleaded, trying not to tear up. Over the years, he accumulated a lot of guilt. He felt like he unintentionally pushed Nagisa away and made no attempt to fix his mistakes. By the time he realized it, Nagisa was gone. Unreachable. His family didn't know where he was and wouldn't say anything. Rei blamed himself entirely. And now, to see where Nagisa ended up... Rei needed to see him.

"I can't do that, Ryugazaki-san. He has a lot going on," she said. "Please leave."

Just then, the door behind her opened. A man stepped out to say something to her. He looked like a security guard of some sorts.

She turned back to the group. "Something weird just happened. Nagisa said that if a group of people claiming to be old friends asked to see him, I should let you. Even Ryugazaki Rei. Follow Toshio-san..."

Rei wondered what this meant. He wondered a lot of things. He wondered how Nagisa would be dressed, what he would say, what it meant that is allowing them in. All of it. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make sense of what happened between them. His thoughts drove him crazy as he and his friends followed the intimidating-looking security guard. He was silent up until they reached a door that read Stargaze. He finally turned to them. "If any of you cause grief for Nagi, you'll have me to answer to. He's a very good friend of mine."

Rei again wondered if that meant anything. Was Nagisa seeing his security guard? He dismissed the thought immediately before he realized he didn't know Nagisa anymore. This left a bitter taste in his mouth as Toshio opened the door to Nagisa's room. Rei had no idea what to expect.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger-y ending! Hehe. I'm known for it. Anyway, please review!


End file.
